Many aircraft utilize brake systems having brake mechanisms that are controlled by direct cable or hydraulic control architectures. Modern aircraft are beginning to replace conventional cable actuated and hydraulic actuated aircraft brake systems with electrically actuated and electrically controlled brake systems. An aircraft brake system should be designed with safety features that prevent inadvertent braking (i.e., the application of brakes in the absence of a legitimate braking command from the pilot or an automated aircraft system). Moreover, an aircraft brake system should include sufficient processing redundacy to provide reliable brake control and robustness.